


【万笛】意式烘蛋

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 致饿系列第四弹。有关白嫖和误会的故事。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 4





	【万笛】意式烘蛋

我遇见你，我记得你，这座城市天生就适合恋爱，你天生就适合我的灵魂。

拉基蒂奇知道自己一定醉得不清，否则他不会做这种事。如果他的理智没有被酒精侵扰，那他该走过去，就像每段感情开始那样，询问自己既好奇又有好感的初遇对象他的名字、他的联系方式，而不是先用金钱建立短暂的肉体关系。  
指针拨回到更早的时候，拉基蒂奇原本只是和朋友一起来酒吧看球赛，这不失为一种增进友谊的好方式，尤其拉基蒂奇还是刚来到这里、路都还认不全的新生。  
他的朋友在走进酒吧前勾着他的肩膀语气暧昧，“看见那条小路了吗，”男生压低了声音说道，“如果想要找点乐子，可以去那里。”看着拉基蒂奇还有几分懵懂的样子，又给他解释那里是大家心照不宣的场所，时不时会有人站街寻生意，尤其是这种看球的夜晚。  
拉基蒂奇听过了，并没有完全放在心上，相比起发泄一时的欲望，他还是更期盼循序渐进、两心相许的感情。  
而当他看完了球赛，喝下了足够多的啤酒，这个盼望似乎在见到后巷里靠墙站着的那个人时被抛到了九霄云外。这样不对，拉基蒂奇残存的一点理智在他朝着那个方向挪动脚步时提醒他，但却没能阻止拉基蒂奇站定在对方面前，以直白老套又带着暗示地询问，“外面站着太无聊了，我能不能请你喝一杯？”  
莫德里奇今晚的心情不能说不糟糕，被拉来看球赛不是什么大事，输了球骂完了也就算了，偏偏那群没有良心的人就这么丢下自己走了，球赛之后的酒吧附近总是嘈杂的，此刻让一贯面对任何环境都很冷静的莫德里奇都觉得头脑发胀，而他明明没有喝多少。  
当他看见拉基蒂奇时，并没有多想，而对方一开口却让他有了兴趣，究竟是因为他说的话还是那张喝过酒之后颧骨上泛着淡淡粉色的英俊脸庞，莫德里奇对此心知肚明。  
上帝让一群损友抛弃你，却又让你被英俊小哥搭讪。如果是平时，莫德里奇倒不是这么随便的人，他将今天的状况归结为酒精心情和环境的三重作用，当然脸也是加分项，总之结果就是他不仅和这个自称为伊万的人一起喝了不止一杯酒，还去开了房。  
他们的亲吻中都是啤酒的麦芽味，莫德里奇说要先去洗澡，因为不能接受一身黏糊糊的汗就和人做爱，拉基蒂奇没有阻止他，却在热水兜头淋下时同样走进莫德里奇并没有关上门的浴室，不顾水珠让眼睛都快要睁不开，搂着莫德里奇接吻。  
如果不是第二天清晨拉基蒂奇的闹钟响了，直接拨动了他脑子里那根弦，提醒他今天还有早课，让拉基蒂奇一时连宿醉反应都被吓得消失得干净，也许事情还是会按照拉基蒂奇曾经对一段感情的设想进行的。  
但事实是他来不及叫醒莫德里奇要对方的联系方式，甚至没有时间用床头柜的纸和笔写下自己的联系方式，匆匆穿上昨晚散落一地的衣裤里属于自己的那几件，看了一眼在睡梦中因为被人打扰而皱起眉头的一夜情对象，尽量轻的关上门，然后一边从裤兜里拿出包装纸都黏在一起的薄荷糖嚼得咔咔响一边飞奔去学校。  
等他踩着点走进教室里，坐在了最后一排，因为奔跑而狂跳的心跳逐渐平稳下来之后，宿醉的不适开始翻涌起来，拉基蒂奇揉着额角终于想起来自己忘了做什么。  
他没有给莫德里奇相应的报酬。  
在他睡了对方之后。  
莫德里奇的这个上午过得就要悠闲很多，睡到自然醒也不想起床，赖到了退房时间才离开。唯一让他失望的是昨晚那位伊万并没有给自己留下任何联系方式，也不知道什么时候就离开了，莫德里奇还以为他是想和自己有约炮之外的关系发展的。  
亏你自己还是个男人，男人的话你也信。  
唾弃了自己之后莫德里奇还是打起精神，吃了一顿早午餐之后又去了图书馆，期待着下午足球队会来第一次参与训练的新人。  
校足球队的中场核心怎么也没有想到，当新人们挨个做着自我介绍时，他会对上昨晚一夜情对象的眼睛，那双灰绿色的眼睛里混合着无措和惊喜，暗金色的头发在阳光下泛着光泽，那瞬间莫德里奇只觉得心里那只满脸沧桑褶子的老鹿颤巍巍地站起来，在旁边的歪脖树上撞晕了自己。  
但不合时宜的悸动之后暴躁和愤怒开始占领高地，莫德里奇甚至想要立刻就走过去揪着对方领子问为什么今天早上连个招呼都不打就这么走了，当真是昨晚只是喝多了一时冲动，早上羞愧到难以面对自己吗。  
教练让他们开始跑圈热身的指令让莫德里奇勉强拉回了理智，他不再看拉基蒂奇，跟着队伍开始慢跑，拉基蒂奇在队伍中慢慢蹭到他的身边，但奈何莫德里奇身旁的队友一直在和他说昨天主队的失利，让拉基蒂奇半点也插不上嘴。  
能够重新遇见莫德里奇，喜悦还是盖过了一切，尽管他非常忐忑莫德里奇是否生气自己没有付钱的行为，又慌乱于自己该如何开口询问莫德里奇是否愿意给自己一个机会重新认识一下，他知道莫德里奇以身体为筹码赚钱，但一见钟情这种事，由不得他，也由不得理智。  
他们都是踢中场的，教练对拉基蒂奇颇为看重，希望他在莫德里奇毕业之后能够接替他在队中的位置，便顺理成章将两个人分在了同一组，在拉基蒂奇对他露出微笑时，莫德里奇只是颠着脚尖上的球，并不看他。  
和莫德里奇关系好的队友明显察觉到了他们两人之间气氛的不对劲，比如莫德里奇绝不会对新来的队员冷着脸，事实上，他只是对拉基蒂奇冷着脸；而分组对抗下脚时更是毫不留情，仿佛拉基蒂奇是即将突入禁区面对空门的对方球员，让足球在他脚边停留超过三秒钟都是罪过和危险。  
看着被钉鞋铲起来的草皮和飞溅起来的泥土，大家对视一眼，都知道今天他们的中场指挥官心情不好。  
而拉基蒂奇的心情大概就像那点泥土，好不容易兴奋了几秒钟，立刻就跌回到了地上，莫德里奇的脸色和一举一动无疑都在说明他对昨晚的事情不仅记得清楚而且还很生气，而此刻通通发泄在了球场上，他反抢成功，看见莫德里奇的目光越发凌厉，第一次期盼着训练能够快点结束。  
全队唯一一个没有读出空气里莫德里奇单方面散发出的火药味的人就是教练，即便知道新学年的计划是让莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇搭档双中场组合，但听见教练说你们平时多交流熟悉的时候，大家还是捏了一把汗。  
散落了一地的足球和训练用具是他们一起收拾的，其他队友借口你们以后就是搭档了要好好培养默契，顺带还拉走了其他几个新人，也不知道是怕了今天的莫德里奇还是想要偷懒。  
储物室里总是安静的，各种体育用品的味道像是都被封印在这个不大的地方，对他们来说再熟悉不过，莫德里奇平静地指挥着他将那一袋足球放回到正确的位置，完全看不出球场上的针锋以对，拉基蒂奇却比在训练中更紧张。  
“对不起，我今天早上就这么走了。”他终于找到了自己的声音开口，目光触及到莫德里奇头发掩盖下不明显的一枚吻痕，又低垂着脸，“我今天早上有课，所以走得很急。”当了多年学霸的莫德里奇的第一想法是揪着他的脸好好教育，第二天有早课还出来喝酒约炮，有没有一点自己还是学生的自觉。  
他还没来得及说教，就听见拉基蒂奇继续说道，“那笔钱我会给你的。”莫德里奇一时没有反应过来怎么就说到了钱上，昨天喝酒的账单也是他们平分的，拉基蒂奇觑了一下他的脸色，“但、但我还是觉得，这种赚钱方式不可取……”  
“等等——”莫德里奇终于意识到他究竟误会了什么，现在回想起来，酒吧的后巷的确有过不少故事，昨天他没想到那层所以也没有在乎，而拉基蒂奇显然是知道，并且以为他也是其中一员，还付出了行动。“你以为我是出来卖的？！”  
“而你今天来向我道歉是因为没给钱就走了。”莫德里奇自己都觉得现在已经听不懂母语了，酒精害人，美色害人，酒精加拉基蒂奇的组合更是害人不浅。他干笑了两声，“我是应该感谢你是一个有责任心的人记得要给钱，还是应该生气你把我当成了站街男而且还白嫖了我就走了？”  
话说到这个份上，拉基蒂奇再迟钝也听得出来莫德里奇在说反话，而这件事成了一个彻头彻尾的误会，虽然他想要约莫德里奇的确是因为裸奔的小天使没经过同意就把箭头射进他的心脏。  
“……对不起。”一句道歉显然不足以平息莫德里奇的愤怒，整个储物室似乎都弥漫着风暴来临前的安静，两人之间一时无话，只有一个足球从网袋里掉出来，在地上跳了几下之后被莫德里奇踩在钉鞋之下，似乎是在思考把这颗球踢向拉基蒂奇的脸，还是他的下身更合适。  
拉基蒂奇磕磕绊绊地解释，“我之前的意思是，把钱给你，我们互不相欠。”他顶着莫德里奇的眼刀继续说下去，“这样我们就能有一个新的开始，我想重新认识你。”  
足球裹挟的风擦过他的耳朵，重重的撞在了墙上，莫德里奇的怒火似乎平复了很多，慢条斯理地说道，“你已经认识了，而且好消息是，还不用付钱。”他生气之余又觉得好笑，原本只是有点生气拉基蒂奇的不辞而别，其实这也可以理解，毕竟就是一场一夜情，还是被酒精催动的，没想到发生这件事的缘由竟然是这么大的误会。  
“下次和人约炮要看好。”莫德里奇几乎是从紧咬的后槽牙中挤出这句话，拉基蒂奇一时不知道该如何解释自己并不是个中老手，昨天是第一次做这种事，也是因为喝多了又误会了莫德里奇的身份。  
一贯会说话的人此刻像是没了舌头，只知道摇头，莫德里奇抱着手臂耐心地等着，好半天才听见他说，“我只是想和你……昨天真的是一场误会！”莫德里奇听着他颠三倒四地把前因又复述了一次，告诫自己以后喝酒和见色起意绝对不能同时发生，否则后果就在眼前。  
拉基蒂奇那双湿漉漉的眼睛看上去极为可怜，“至少……给我一个机会补偿你吧。还有，我说的都是真心话，我真的想和你有一个新的开始。”  
莫德里奇再次感觉到那只老鹿又一次站了起来，用鹿角哐哐戳着心脏不断重复，看看他这么可怜，你怎么舍得生他的气！  
他把背包甩到肩上，边走边说道，“今天你请客，我要吃海鲜饭配海鲜汤和西班牙香肠炒蛋，还有蒜泥蛋黄酱烤鳕鱼。”拉基蒂奇跟在他身后嘟囔着说这么多吃得完吗，在莫德里奇转过头时迅速改口，“那甜点不如吃水果挞。”  
那之后两人的关系开始停滞，保持着默契的队友和私下里偶尔约饭的关系，莫德里奇似乎还没有完全原谅他，让拉基蒂奇也不敢鲁莽地作出决定。  
即便如此，拉基蒂奇敢摸着胸大肌说，当时他真的是看见了有人在找室友，各方面都很合适他才上门的，并不是因为发现了联系电话和莫德里奇的号码一模一样。  
莫德里奇之前的室友也是克罗地亚人，因为要去俄罗斯交流了所以空了半间房出来，便开始找新室友分担房租，而听见敲门声开门之后看见外面站着愣了一瞬之后就开始傻笑的拉基蒂奇，莫德里奇还是有关门的冲动。  
“大概就是这样。”带着拉基蒂奇看完房间之后莫德里奇说道，不想告诉拉基蒂奇其实他是所有来看房的人里自己最满意的，比起那些陌生人来说他们还算熟悉彼此，拉基蒂奇没有不良嗜好，时间表也很合适，不会打扰到对方，他甚至还会做饭。  
更别提拉基蒂奇现在正眼巴巴看着他，问他，“所以我有机会吗？”像是在问合租的事又像是在问别的。莫德里奇清了清嗓子，把思绪从自己当初怎么一时不稳被他给操了上拉回来，“我考虑一下。”  
拉基蒂奇听他说完，从鼓囊囊的背包里拿出一个被压出了褶皱的外带纸盒，“我在你最喜欢的那家店里买了柠檬蛋糕，本来是想看完房子之后带给你的。”  
“你这是在贿赂我吗，拉基蒂奇先生？”不过这股清爽的柠檬香气可真好闻，忙了一下午还没有吃东西的莫德里奇感觉到胃里的蝴蝶开始因为柠檬蛋糕而扑扇翅膀，“算是吧，希望管用。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道。  
“不过你知道吗，我们如果当室友的话，我可以直接给你做，就不用出去买了。”拉基蒂奇在他嘴里塞着柠檬蛋糕时补充道。  
比因为一个人长得好看你就原谅了他的一切更丢脸的是什么，当然是因为想吃柠檬蛋糕就让他住进来同居。  
莫德里奇觉得自己在拉基蒂奇面前越发失去原则了，但原则是什么，既不能像帅哥那样让人饱眼福，又不能像柠檬蛋糕那样让舌头和胃都得到慰藉。  
而当帅哥成了男朋友，端着自己做的玛德琳给莫德里奇一个吻的时候，大三岁的男人勉强承认，也许喝了酒之后色迷心窍就和陌生人开房也算太糟，前提是那个人是伊万.拉基蒂奇。  
拉基蒂奇在厨房做意式烘蛋，用大蒜番茄酱来和鸡蛋搭配，再撒上芝士，会是莫德里奇喜欢的带甜的口味。  
洋葱切碎、大蒜切成丁，一点盐撒在砧板上，能够让大蒜轻易地被碾成泥。在锅中将洋葱炒香，柔软又呈现出半透明状，因为大蒜易熟，炒好之后才放入大蒜，彻底翻炒两者可以为后面制作的番茄酱增添风味。  
拉基蒂奇又放入了一点干辣椒碎来增加刺激的口感，用来衬托鸡蛋的味道。番茄罐头的倒入让厨房里弥漫着酸甜的香气，香草盒里摘下新鲜的百里香丢进去，开小火煮上几分钟，便成了一锅美味的酱料。  
用盐和黑胡椒简单调味之后，拉基蒂奇又加了一点糖来中和番茄的酸味。  
刚好够一人份的陶制盘子是他们圣诞节的时候一起买的，那时候他们还没在一起，却已经在同居中培养出了默契和没有说出口的温情流转。  
将大蒜番茄酱舀入盘子里时莫德里奇走进厨房，贴着拉基蒂奇的后背越过他的肩膀看着男友在盘子的正中空出一个洞，打入一个鸡蛋在其中，又放上细碎的切达奶酪。“你今天一定没有课。”他退开一步，让拉基蒂奇将两个盘子放进烤箱，“如果有课你肯定不会管我。”  
“卢卡，都已经过去很久了。”拉基蒂奇将用来蘸蛋液的吐司放进面包机里，无奈地说道。剩下的大蒜番茄酱可以放进冰箱里，等着某次吃意面或者披萨的时候可以用上。他的注意力很快被莫德里奇身上那件过大的、属于自己的T恤吸引，没听见莫德里奇说我记仇不可以吗。  
“那这就意味着，我得不到今天的早安吻了？”拉基蒂奇笑着问他，莫德里奇只是弯腰看烤箱里的意式烘蛋，“这个要烤多久？”  
“大概十二分钟。”拉基蒂奇从善如流地回答他，“两分钟的时间倒咖啡喝下去醒神，五分钟时间收拾厨房、准备剩下的早餐。”莫德里奇直起腰，飞快地给了他一个吻。  
“你还有五分钟的时间可以用来吻我。”

——End——


End file.
